Chantons sous la pluie
Chantons sous la pluie (Singin' in the Rain) est un film musical américain de Stanley Donen et Gene Kelly, sorti en 1952. Synopsis 1927. Au Grauman's Chinese Theatre, le gratin d'Hollywood, la presse et les fans sont réunis pour la première du tout dernier film muet de Don Lockwood et Lina Lamont, couple phare de la Monumental Pictures. Pendant l'interview qui précède la diffusion du film durant laquelle Don Lockwood résume son parcours comme les remerciements qui suivent le visionnage, la vedette masculine prend systématique la parole, ne laissant pas à sa partenaire le moindre instant pour souffler mot... Et on comprend très vite pourquoi : Lina Lamont a une voix horriblement aigue et désagréable. En quittant les lieux avec son ami Cosmo, pianiste, pour se rendre à une réception donnée pour la sortie du film, le célèbre acteur est assailli par une horde de fans hystériques. Il arrive finalement à leur échapper en montant sur un bus pour ensuite disparaître en se laissant tomber de celui-ci et atterrir tout droit dans la voiture décapotable d'une jeune femme nommée Kathy Selden. Trop sûr de lui, présomptueux, Don joue le grand jeu de la séduction auprès d'elle mais elle feint une certaine indifférence, lui résistant pour le remettre à sa place. Elle va même jusqu'à s'attaquer à son statut d'acteur, lui disant qu'une fois qu'on a vu un film, on les a tous vus et qu'un vrai acteur ne peut être qu'un acteur de théâtre. Elle se revendique d'ailleurs actrice de théâtre. En réalité, Don découvre bien vite qu'elle n'est que danseuse... A la soirée, un nouveau procédé est exposé aux invités : le principe du cinéma parlant. Les premières réactions ne se montrent guère enthousiastes : "Ca ne prendra jamais" ... A la suite de cela, Kathy a une petite altercation avec Don Lockwood qui la raille quelque peu sur ses prétentions dramatiques et, vexée, elle veut entarter. Il esquive le gâteau et c'est malheureusement Lina qui le recevra : Kathy est renvoyée. Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis ce fameux jour cependant Don Lockwood ne parvient à évincer Miss Selden de ses pensées. Il brûle de la revoir. Cosmo met cela sur le fait qu'elle est la seule à l'avoir repoussé. Simultanément, le succès du premier film parlant de la Warner, "Le chanteur de jazz", est indéniable et conduit les dirigeants de la Monumental Pictures à envisager de se tourner vers ce nouveau procédé. Don et Lina se voient contraint de prendre des cours de diction ; néanmoins, la voix de Miss Lamont se montre toujours aussi peu gracieuse. Malgré tout, le tournage commence, le film parle de la révolution française. Les problèmes répétés de prise de son et de micros (avec Lina principalement) exaspèrent le réalisateur. Entre temps, Don et Kathy se sont revus... Arrive finalement l'avant première du film ; une véritable catastrophe. Problèmes de sons, de synchronisations s'enchaînent et les spectateurs sont mécontents. Si le film sort ainsi, le couple Lockwood - Lamont court à sa perte, les studios également. Alors que faire ? Kathy, Cosmo et Don trouvent la solution : transformer le film en comédie musicale ! Chose aisée pour Don, doué pour la danse et le chant mais qu'en sera-t-il pour Lina et sa voix nasillarde ? Encore un problème qui trouve sa solution : Kathy doublera Lina. Alors que Don et Kathy filent le parfait amour, le film avance à grands pas, la première version catastrophique ne semble plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il remportera très certainement un grand succès. Mais voilà... Lina découvre qu'elle est doublée à son insu et cela la rend folle de rage. D'un autre côté, elle se rend compte que la voix de Kathy l'avantage et souhaite que pour tous ses films avenirs elle soit doublée, faisant du chantage aux studios et se fichant éperdument de la carrière que pourrait faire Miss Selden. En définitive, lors de la soirée de présentation du "Cavalier dansant", vérité sera faite par Don Lockwood. Tous apprendront que la voix mélodieuse qu'ils ont entendue et aimée est celle de sa bien-aimée... "Singin' in the rain" est la plus incontournable des comédies musicales hollywoodiennes, toujours placée en tête des comédies musicales dans les classements et souvent dans le top 10 des classements toutes catégories. Il faut cependant remarquer qu'à sa sortie, le film n'eut aucun Oscar et seulement deux nominations! Un brillant scénario expose les débuts chaotiques du cinéma parlant. En cela, il a une certaine valeur documentaire. Ce retour en arrière sur le bouleversement total qu'a connu l'industrie cinématographique à la fin des années 30 est montré sous un angle où l'humour est toujours présent. Ce contexte parfaitement retracé est rythmé de chorégraphies épatantes et de chants entraînants. De Don Lockwood qui perd de son assurance, doutant de sa valeur en tant qu'acteur, de Kathy Selden, aimable et tendre, de Cosmo, insouciant mais qui attire la sympathie, à l'exécrable Lina Lamont, les personnages sont tous attachants et dispensent une bonne humeur et une légèreté communicative. Haut en couleur, au sens premier comme au figuré, "Singin' in the rain" est servi par un trio de véritables artistes à l'énergie joyeuse formé par Gene Kelly, Donald O'Connor et Debbie Reynolds qui interprètent ici des numéros virevoltants et des tubes à succès de la MGM. L'intervention de Cyd Charisse en danseuse inconnue, incarnation de la femme fatale et inaccessible, est envoûtante tant cette séquence reste empreinte de mystère et de sensualité. Sans oublier l'interprétation mi-agaçante mi-hilarante du second rôle tenu par Jean Hagen; sa voix et son attitude sont la principale clef de voûte du côté comique du film. Fiche technique *Titre original : Singin' in the Rain *Titre français : Chantons sous la pluie *Réalisation : Stanley Donen et Gene Kelly *Scénario : Betty Comden, Adolph Green *Lyrics : Arthur Freed *Musique : Nacio Herb Brown *Direction musicale : Lennie Hayton *Arrangements vocaux : Jeff Alexander *Orchestrations : Wally Heglin, Skip Martin, Conrad Salinger *Chorégraphie : Gene Kelly *Direction artistique : Cedric Gibbons, Randall Duell *Décors : Edwin B. Willis, Jacques Mapes *Effets spéciaux : Warren Newcombe, Irving G.Ries *Conseillers pour les couleurs : Henri Jaffa, James Gooch *Costumes : Walter Plunkett *Maquillage : William Tuttle *Coiffures: Sydney Guilaroff *Directeur de la photographie : Harold Rosson *Montage : Adrienne Fazan *Son : Douglas Shearer *Producteur délégué : Arthur Freed *Producteur associé: Roger Edens *Production : Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer *Distribution : Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer *Couleur : Couleurs (Technicolor) - 1,37:1 - Mono (Western Electric Sound System) - 35 mm *Budget : 2.540.000 US$ *Durée : 103 minutes *Dates de sortie : ** : 27 mars 1952 (première mondiale à New York), 11 avril 1952 (sortie nationale) ** : 11 septembre 1953 Distribution *Gene Kelly (VF : Yves Furet) : Don Lockwood *Donald O'Connor (VF : Michel Roux) : Cosmo Brown ("Edmond Brown" dans la version française) *Debbie Reynolds (VF : Nicole Riche) : Kathy Selden *Jean Hagen (VF : Odette Laure) : Lina Lamont *Millard Mitchell (VF : Roger Tréville) : R.F. Simpson *Cyd Charisse : Dancer *Douglas Fowley : Roscoe Dexter *Rita Moreno : Zelda Zanders Chansons *''Singin' in the Rain'' (générique de début) - Gene Kelly, Donald O'Connor, Debbie Reynolds *''Fit As a Fiddle (And Ready for Love)'' - Gene Kelly, Donald O'Connor *''All I Do Is Dream of You'' - Debbie Reynolds et Girls *''Make 'Em Laugh'' - Donald O'Connor *''Beautiful Girl'' - Jimmie Thompson et Girls *''You Were Meant for Me''' - Gene Kelly *''You Are My Lucky Star'' - Gene Kelly, Betty Noyes *''Moses'' - Gene Kelly, Donald O'Connor *''Good Morning'' - Gene Kelly, Donald O'Connor, Debbie Reynolds *''Would You ?'' - Jean Hagen, Betty Noyes *''Broadway Melody Ballet'' - Gene Kelly, Chœur *''Singin' in the Rain'' (reprise) - Debbie Reynolds *''Would You ?'' (reprise) - Gene Kelly, Betty Noyes Non utilisées *''All I Do Is Dream of You'' (reprise) - Gene Kelly *''You Are My Lucky Star'' (reprise) - Debbie Reynolds *''Would You ?'' - Debbie Reynolds Distinctions 1952 : 2 Nominations aux Oscar : "Meilleure actrice de second rôle" pour Jean Hagen et Meilleure musique de comédie musicale pour Lennie Hayton. Autour du film *Les images en noir et blanc de Prince et Scélérat sont en fait extraites des Trois mousquetaires de George Sidney réalisé en 1948. *Plusieurs chansons du film lui sont également antérieures, à commencer par la chanson éponyme, écrite en 1929 par Arthur Freed (par ailleurs producteur du film) et composée par Nacio Herb Brown, et qui figurait déjà dans le film Hollywood chante et danse de Charles Reisner. C'est également le cas de All I Do Is Dream of You, You Were Meant For Me ou Would You. Les scénaristes durent donc imaginer une histoire dans laquelle ces chansons s'inséreraient parfaitement. *Gene Kelly avait de la fièvre lorsqu'il tourna la célèbre scène de danse sous la pluie. La pluie était en fait un mélange d'eau et de lait, car ainsi elle était mieux visible à l'écran : cependant elle fit rétrécir l'habit en laine porté par Gene Kelly. *Alors que l'idée d'Edmond repose sur le fait que la voix de Kathy remplace celle de Lina, Debbie Reynolds fut elle-même doublée, ironiquement, dans plusieurs de ses chansons (notamment Would You et You Are My Lucky Star) par Betty Noyes.Bande-originale du film, Turner Classic Movies Music/Premier Soundtracks (1996). *Le tournage de la séquence où Edmond chante Make'em laugh fut si éprouvant que Donald O'Connor dut prendre plusieurs jours de repos une fois la séquence finie. dans la séquence Broadway Melody Ballet]] *Gene Kelly, connu pour son intransigeance sur les plateaux, soumit Debbie Reynolds, imposée par Louis B. Mayer alors qu'elle ne savait pas danser, a un entraînement intensif de huit heures par jour durant trois mois sous la férule de ses assistants Ernie Flatt, Carol Haney et Jeanne Coyne. Prête à abandonner, elle fut aidée par Fred Astaire, qui tournait La Belle de New York sur le plateau voisin et lui donna quelques conseils et leçons improvisées. Quelques années plus tard, Debbie avoua que le tournage de ce film et la naissance de sa fille (Carrie Fisher) furent « les deux moments les plus éprouvants de son existence ».Debbie Reynolds, Debbie My Life, W. Morrow, 1988, cité par Patrick Brion in La Comédie musicale, éd. de la Martinière, 1993 . D. Reynolds parle dans ses mémoires du tournage de Mariage royal mais les dates ne correspondent pas, celui s'étant achevé en octobre 1950. *Tout comme Lina Lamont dans le film, plusieurs acteurs virent leur carrière mise à mal par l'arrivée du cinéma parlant. L'exemple le plus célèbre est le comédien Buster Keaton, avec lequel s'entretint d'ailleurs Gene Kelly alors qu'il préparait ce film. *Pour sa scène de vamp, Cyd Charisse dut apprendre à fumer. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'elle prit une cigarette. *Le négatif original du film fut détruit dans un incendie. *Le film est classé à la dixième place du classement établi par l' American Film Institute.Site de l'American Film Institute Il apparaît par ailleurs de façon récurrente dans tous les classements des meilleurs films de tous les temps ; il s'agit probablement de l'unique comédie musicale dans ce cas. *Woody Allen a confié que Chantons sous la pluie était son film préféré. Tout le monde dit I love you est à la fois un hommage à ce film et au cinéma burlesque des années 1930, notamment aux Marx Brothers. *''Chantons sous la pluie'' est un exemple de film contenant un film (et même plusieurs). *Le film a rapporté 7.665.000 US$ lors de sa première exploitation. Anachronisme *On peut voir dans le film une première page du magazine Variety. Or, le film se passe au moment de la sortie du premier film parlant de l'histoire du cinéma, Le Chanteur de jazz, soit en 1927, alors que Variety fut publié pour la première fois en 1933. Liens externes * [http://cinemaclassic.free.fr/sing/singin.html Chantons sous la pluie : Fiche, critique, photos...] Notes et références Catégorie:Film américain Catégorie:Film sorti en 1952 Catégorie:Titre de film en C Catégorie:Film de danse